heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanan Jarrus/Gallery
The gallery of Kanan Jarrus. |-| Promotional Images= EARLY REBELS POSTER.png SW Rebel poster.jpg Kanan s3.jpg Kanan 03.jpg Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:Rebel Recon Missions.jpg File:SW Rebels banner 2.png File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg Sabine & Kanan Empire magazine.png File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png Star-wars-rebels-5474e910ede43.png Kanan on his speeder.png Kanan jarrus season 3 masked.png kANAN.png Kanan s3 lightsaber.png File:Ghost Crew Finals.png Kanan S4 Render.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg |-| Season 1 Screenshots= Short: Machine of the Ghost File:TMitG4 - Kanan.png File:TMitG - Kanan and Hera(2).png File:TMitG1-Kanan and Hera.png Episodes File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan.png|Kanan sensing Ezra Bridger with the Force. File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan(3).png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan(4).png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan(2).png|Kanan watching Ezra unknowingly doing a Force jump File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan1.png Spark of Rebellion (Kanan, Hera and Chopper).png File:SparkofRebellion-HeraZebKananSabine.png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan, Zeb and Sabine.png|"you've never seen a rare, hairless Wookiee?" File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png File:SparkofRebellion-ZebKananWookies.png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan - A Jedi.png File:SparkofRebellion-KananApproachesEzra.png|Kanan informs Ezra he is Force-sensitive. File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan&Ezra.png 15Ezra joins the Ghost Crew.png|Kanan gains a Padawan in Ezra. Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Ghost crew Bo rifle.png File:DroidInDistress-Kanan(2).png File:DroidInDistress-Kanan, Ezra, Vizago.jpg File:DroidInDistress-Kanan&Ezra.png File:DroidInDistress-KananbLASTER.png File:DroidInDistress-Kanan and SenatorOrgana.png File:DroidInDistress-Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.png File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg File:FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png File:FighterFlight--KananHera(2).png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(3).png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(4).png File:FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png File:FighterFlight-KananHera(1).png Ezra and kanan ROTOM.png Kanan and Ezra Stick wiith Eachother.png ROTOM done trying.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 2.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 3.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png File:ROTOM-Kanan(1).png File:ROTOM-Kanan(2).png File:ROTOM-Kanan and Hera.png File:ROTOM-KananVThe Grandinquisitor.png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(2).png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(3).png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan.png File:ROTOM-Kanan-NOT FOCUSED.png Kanan&Ezra Breaking Ranks.png File:Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera) 2.png File:Out of Darkness (Kanan and Hera).png File:Out of Darkness (Kanan, Hera, and Sabine).png File:Kanan (Out of Darkness) 2.png File:Kanan (Out of Darkness).png Ezra & Kanan (Empire Day).png File:Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png File:Empire Day (Lothal Five Year plan).jpg File:Ezra & Kanan(Empire Day).png File:Kanan Smiles (Empire day).png File:Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg File:Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg File:Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg File:KananEzra-Gathering Forces.png File:KananEzra-Gathering Forces2.png Ezra & Kanan Gathering Forces.png Ezra faces the Grand Inquisitor.png FindingEzraUnconscious.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png File:Zeb and Kanan (POTJ) 1.png File:Kanan meditating POTJ.png Kanan in Lothal Temple (POTJ).jpg Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png File:Path of the jedi 44.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png File:Idiots Array 1.png File:Idiots Array 25.png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png Kanan and Jho (Idiot's Array).png Sabine and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png Hera Lando and Kanan.png Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array).png Zeb and Kanan (Idiot's Array) 2.png File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope) 2.jpg File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope).jpg File:SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png File:Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png File:Kanan (Call to Action) 2.jpg File:Kanan (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan and Ezra (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan Fights the Inquisitor (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan, Ezra and sabine (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png File:Kanan and the inquisitor (Rebel Resolve).jpg Ezra & Kanan 115.png Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png Kanan and Ezra 115.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Ghost Crw meet ahsoka.png Ghost Crew 115.png File:Fire Across the Galaxy1.png File:Fire Across the Galaxy3.jpg File:Fire Across the Galaxy4.jpg |-|Season Two Screenshots= Kanan and Hera 201.jpg Kanan, Ahsoka and Hera.png Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Back to Lothal.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png SOL 3.png 201Ezra and Kanan Burning of tarkin town.jpg 201Kanan and stormtrooper.jpg 201Kanan.jpg 201Kanan and Ahsoka.png 201Kanana nd Sabine.jpg 201 Kanan explains Order 66.png|Kanan telling Ezra of Order 66. Ezra, Zeb, Sabine Kanan Siege of Lothal.png|Zeb, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine in "Relics of the Old Republic" File:The Lost Commanders 29.png File:203The Team Reunited.png File:Disabling robot Relics.png File:Relics of the Old Republic 11.jpg File:Hera, Kanan, Chop and Ezra BroBrokeNHorn.png Kanan and Ezra 206.png Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png Kanan and Ezra.png|Ezra and Kanan in the mission to rescue Force-sensitive children Kanan and Zeb Future of the force.png Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png Zeb and Kanan Legacy 2.png Zeb and Kanan Legacy.png rebels2x10_0114.jpg rebels2x10_0153.jpg Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png Zeb Ezra and kanan protector.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png Ghost crew the Call.png The Call Ghost Crew.png Zeb and Kanan the call.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png Homecoming - Cham, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Numa Sabine.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:The Family Reunited - Honorable ones.png File:Chopper, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra - ShroudDarkness.png 221KananandAhsoka.jpg Rebels2x21 0435.jpg 221JediandMaul2.jpg 221KananandEzra.jpg 221AhsokaKanan.jpg Rebels2x21 0506.jpg 221KananandEzra2.jpg |-| Season 3 Screenshots= File:Rebels3x02 0029.jpg The pirate job 2.jpg File:The Last Battle 2.jpg File:Rebels3x02 0114.jpg Kanan-Jarrus-Rebels.jpg Kanan-Jarrus-RebelsS3.jpg Kanan-OCD.jpeg Rebels3x02 0144.jpg rebels3x02_0097.jpg Ezra and Kanan.jpg File:Rebels3x02 1040.jpg File:The Last Battle 4.jpg File:The Last Battle 5.jpg File:The Holocrons of Fate 24.jpg File:Rebels3x02 0822.jpg File:Rebels3x02 0932.jpg File:Rebels3x02 1101.jpg File:Rebels3x02 1533.jpg Starwars3x10 0581.jpg Starwars3x10 0462.jpg Starwars3x10 0480.jpg Starwars3x10 0316.jpg Starwars3x10 0357.jpg Starwars3x10 0113.jpg Starwars3x10 0122.jpg Starwars3x10 0071.jpg Starwars3x10 0101.jpg Starwars3x10 0010.jpg An Inside Man 01.jpg An Inside Man 16.jpg An Inside Man 24.jpg Whynkato job.jpg Visions and Voices 14.jpg Twin Suns 13.jpg Trials of the Darksaber 07.jpg The Last Battle 5.jpg The Last Battle 4.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 24.jpg Zero Hour 82.jpg Trials of the Darksaber 11.png Through Imperial Eyes 43.jpg The Last Battle 2.jpg Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Kanan forgives kallus.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 11.jpg An Inside Man 16.jpg Kanan,Hera and Cham.jpg Rebels Worried.jpg Fenn Staying Behind.jpg Kalani 2.jpg Sabine Ezra Kanan Legacy force.jpg Sabine TOTDS 6.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 11.jpg Crew Concern for Ezra.png Fenn Kanan 3.jpg Iron Squadron 17.jpg Inside man.jpg An Inside Man 01.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Kanan forgives kallus.jpg Kanan,Hera and Cham.jpg Iron Squadron 17.jpg GHOST cREW (MINUS cHOPPER) Secred agent droid.jpg |-|Season 4 Screenshots= Ezra, Kanan, Mandalorians 401.png Kanan and Hera season 4.png In the Name of the Rebellion 01.png In the Name of the Rebellion 02.png Rebels-Kanan-Featured-030218.jpg|Kanan's sacrifice in saving Ezra, Sabine and Hera. Kanan and Ezra 402.png Kanan and Ezra Jedi Night.png Rebels4x15 2537.jpg|Portrait of Kanan and his family made by Sabine Wren. |-| Video game= Disney INFINITY Ezra, Zeb and Kanan and Sabine DIF.png |-| Printed Media = ''Kanan'' RCO019.jpg RCO016.jpg RCO017.jpg RCO009.jpg RCO010.jpg RCO007.jpg RCO008.jpg RCO005.jpg RCO006.jpg Ezra and Kanan (SWR Page 1).jpg RCO004.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Star Wars Galleries Category:Disney Galleries